The Beginning of Hogwarts
by Techy El Nerd
Summary: My story about how Hogwarts was founded. With two additional founders of my own creation. To get to this story enter DeTe in find by summary and If you like this one then read the House of DeTe
1. Denird

Denird De stared morosely at his battle plans, his thoughts were something along the lines of lots and lots of foul cursing and I am dead. This was a result of the fact that his fellow genii leader Tejok Te who was supposed to be his ally had decided for some inexplicable reason to declare war on him just as the human armies of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were invading. From his army's camp he could see the red and bronze lion, the green and gray serpent, the blue and black raven (a/n or is it hawk?), and the yellow and black badger banners of the human armies to the north, and the Silver Batnae (bat-nay) of Te to the south. Above him flew his banner, the Golden Panthernae (panther-nay). (a/n the suffix nae means that is a magical shapeshifting version of the normal animal. Also those are the names of the banners those devices are both on black backgrounds) This is the end of the genii he continued thinking, I must put an end to it! He entered his tent and began to write letter to his compatriots in trying to end the war E, R, A, O, and L.  
  
(a/n I know that I have Gryffindor and Slytherin's colors aren't those, but I needed gold and silver for Denird and Tejok. However Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's real colors I genuinely don't know and I think I may have gotten them wrong) 


	2. The Genii

The Genii were the most ancient of races, they were shapeshifters whose natural forms were pretty much human. They could do anything and had many unique qualities, one of the most noticeable of which was their wands. Their wand were not as wizards wands, their wands were related to them, they were actually born with them. 2 of the most famous Genii, Denird and Tejok DeTe's wands are prime examples. Denird's wand was a Genii magical tool, that could reveal the nature of anything, with a blade concealed inside which mirrored his nerdy scientist's exterior that hid a terrible warrior. Tejok's wand was the exact opposite, it was a massive blade, with a tool like Denird's inside, mirrored Tejok's personality which was the opposite of Denird's. The ancient color of the ruling ilclan dynasties of De and Te (joined in Denird and Tejok) was black simply because they were stealthy and mysterious even if they seemed to be something else. These 2 were the leaders of the Genii armies in the Six Armies War, after the war was ended by the mysterious group of E, R, A, O, L, and N these 2 former enemies inexplicably fell in love and got married which would have started the DeTe dynasty, but for an unknown reason the Genii began to die off, so Tejok and Denird were the first and last of the dynasty.  
  
From: A History of the Genii By: Anne Thro Pologist  
  
(a/n pronunciation: Denird- deh-nerd, Tejok - teh-jock, genii- gene-I, DeTe- Deh-the) 


	3. The Meeting

Tejok prepared to form at the rendezvous to meet with her compatriots in trying to end the war. She finished giving orders to her second in command and then reformed at the meetingplace in the form of a chameleonae. When she had ascertained that there were no threats she switched to her natural form, but remained invisible. She was about to enter the clearing, where she saw a wizard in green and gray, another in red and bronze, and two witches in blue and black (a/n are those the right colors?) and yellow and black (a/n see previous a/n) respectively, when a Genii blade appeared at her throat.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" asked a man's voice  
  
"Since this area is spelled so that only a certain six people can enter and I am here I am obviously one of your contacts. I am E."  
  
"Okay." Said the man "I am N a.k.a. Denird De, and since you are as powerful as me I would guess that you are Tejok Te."  
  
"Yes, and I would assume that those" she indicated the clearing "are R, A, O, and L?"  
  
"Yes, and I've figured out that they are actually R=Gryffindor, A= Slytherin, O=Ravenclaw, and L=Hufflepuff." (a/n he didn't say equals, insert whatever sounds better in your own heads, I'm to lazy) They entered the clearing and were blasted by two spells each, and continued walking into the clearing unaffected.  
  
"Well, we're certainly jumpy today" commented Tejok sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the wizard in green and gray imperiously  
  
"We are your contacts" said Denird calmly before Tejok could be sarcastic again "Denird" he indicated himself "and Tejok" he indicated her.  
  
"Oh joy" said the sarcastic Slytherin "Our contacts are ________(a/n Ancient Wizard curse make up your own) Genii."  
  
"Huh?" asked Tejok "I thought you wanted to end the war?"  
  
"I do" stated Slytherin "But I still hate Genii"  
  
"I apoligize for my friend" said Gryffindor soothingly "I believe one of us had a plan to end the war?"  
  
"Yes, I do" said Denird seriously "I call it Hogwarts" 


	4. The Magic Users of Ancient Times

Denird DeTe- A Genii of great power Denird was the ruler of the De army in the War of Six Armies. His natural form was that of a nerd, he wore the Genii equivalent of glasses, had gold-blond hair, and black eyes. He would have appeared weak, but was a Genii and so was 10 times the size of the average human. When the war started he began to strengthen himself and by the end he no longer looked like a nerd. He was, in addition to a warrior, a scientist and after the war continued as such.  
  
Godric Gryffindor- A powerful wizard who went on to help found Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not much is known about him except that he led one of the 4 human armies, and had red hair and yellow or bronze eyes.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff- A powerful witch who led another of the human armies, and had black hair, and yellow eyes. She was another of the founders of Hogwarts, as with Gryffindor not much is known about her.  
  
Salazar Slytherin- Powerful, but snobbish and a bit of an idiot. He hated non-humans, and half-bloods and breeds. He was another of the human generals and also helped found Hogwarts. He had graying hair, and green eyes.  
  
Tejok DeTe- Another powerful Genii, led the Te in the War. Was the same height as Denird, and after the war, married him. She had silvery blond hair, and black eyes. She was a warrior 100%, but had a scientist's side too, which was why she married Denird.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw- A powerful witch who led the 4th human army, and was a genius. Smarter than the other humans, she was one of the primary movers to create Hogwarts. She had blue eyes, and black hair.  
  
-an excerpt from An Encyclopedia of Powerful Magic Users of Ancient Times  
(chapter 3: The War of Six Armies) 


	5. The Plan

A/N I can finally post updates again (long story short my computer was down). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Denird outlined his plan,  
  
"The basic premise is to create a school to teach magic to Genii and humans. We will not tell people who do not go to the school what we are doing, but we will have Genii and humans learning together. We will not even tell anyone what races the others are. The Genii will disguise themselves as humans and eventually this will bring the two races together. The students will not know who is what and therefore will find no reason to hate each other. What do you think?"  
  
"It is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." said Slytherin "Just what I'd expect from a non-human." They all glared at him.  
  
"I love the idea." said Ravenclaw "Where do we start though? It seems to be an enormous task, perhaps to large even for us."  
  
"Yes," said Slytherin "It is a foolish idea, one of the utmost impossibility and stupidity." This had the opposite effect than what he would have wanted. It seemed to strengthen Ravenclaw's resolve.  
  
"Let's do it" she said.  
  
"I agree," said Gryffindor "It sounds like a superb idea."  
  
"I'm in," said Hufflepuff "I'm getting really sick of trying to kill you guys."  
  
"Sounds good," said Tejok "but why don't we also teach sports and fighting skills? I already have a great game that caught on really well among my tribe. It's called Quidditch."  
  
"So it's agreed?" asked Denird  
  
"I don't like it," said Slytherin, like the scum he was "but I guess this is the only way I'll end this war and halt the destruction of my men."  
  
"Good, and I have just the place for it." said Ravenclaw "In my territory there's a village called Hogsmeade, right outside the town there's a lake with a hill where we could build it." Tejok laughed  
  
"Did you know that half of the population of Hogsmeade are my disguised Genii?" asked Tejok "When you invaded they didn't want to give up their homes so they pretended to be human. I'll order them to get to help us start building the school."  
  
"That might not work," said Denird "but let's head over there and figure out what to do first."  
  
"How far away is it?" asked Hufflepuff. Before any one could answer, Denird grinned and said  
  
"Only a thought away." and willed them there. 


	6. Mythological and Cryptological

There are surprisingly few truly mythological creatures and if, as many muggle scientists and their magical equivalents hope, the muggle originated multiverse theory is proved then we may discover that even these are real. Take the beings called Genii, said to be highly intelligent, form changing, nearly immortal beings, those who believe they exist say, two of them even helped found Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, most scientists who think they are real, believe that they came to our world accidentally and discovered that they had somehow traveled between universes when one of them, called Danerb Da, went to Hogwarts (where he said he had lived in his universe), and found that no one knew him or even knew anything about Genii. It is believed that they then returned to their own world, but this is not certain.  
  
-from A Study of Mythological and Cryptological Creatures and Beings, by:  
Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood 


End file.
